Thanatophobia and the Death Blossom
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: The single sentence that rang through his head, a single sentence which gave him a crestfallen attitude. A single sentence he would not explain, and yet could explain to the princess who was the merciful death.


"It is strange that you would fire at the Queen of the Dead, foolish mortal." Hel's words rang in Caleb's ears.

He remembered firing a Thunder spell that no one had expected him to fire at the deathly woman. He was angered, he was upset. If not for the last mission resolving in the death of Alfonse's father, he would probably have never wanted to fight. Those that had appeared in the strategy meaning later that day continued to question him, none of which he usually responded. Not even to Cass's statements, and he always responded to his cousin's statement with witty banter or blunt statements or serious answers.

As he continued to walk down the second-floor hall that extended over to the balcony, he was met by a figure looking outward to the vast blue skies and green fields of Askr, one that he immediately recognized was the princess of the dead, Eir. She wore her usual attire, however, her hair was not in its usual ponytail tied up with her bow, however. Instead her hair was flowing down her back, it's silver coloring glistening among whatever sunlight was pouring in. He quietly walked up to the figure and laid his arms down on the balcony railing.

He wouldn't deny that she was very pretty. Hell, Cass and him knew a lot about the various fire emblem characters, and in truth they had learned to love and also think many men and women were pretty. It was no surprise however that Cass would fall for Fjorm, as they had announced their courtship to the Order of Heroes and the Niflese Royalty. Cass was a fan of the cold in more cases than not (growing up in Arizona was likely the cause.) and in truth, who wouldn't love a badass ice princess? However, with a minor crush on Sharena coming and going (he had learn that Sharena had reciprocated those feelings after they had subsided within him), he had seem immediately drawn to the almost emotionless princess. She reminded him so much of Fareeha, his childhood best friend and ex-girlfriend (not that Fareeha was emotionless, but it was the simplest of things that Eir did, and her soft smile warmed his heart).

"Askr looks so beautiful. The land of the dead is so much more barren." Eir said, continuing to look out, her eye fixated on a specific apple tree that Robin and Corrin were picking from.

"Well, it is the land of the dead, I wouldn't be surprised if everything looked dead." Caleb said, giving a small sigh.

"I see. It seems strange that the people of this realm are so happy, knowing that they are eventually going to die."

Another sigh escaped from Caleb's lips as he turned towards Eir, who had now darted her eyes to the small courtyard where Fae, Tiki, Nowi, the Kanas and the Morgans were playing.

"Eir, we know were going to die. Yes, we are scared to die, most of us anyway. But, it's the things that we do in life that make us… they make us happy when we die. That we know that our time here has been completed and that we lived a good life, that are children and our grandchildren and perhaps our great grandchildren will know that we will be safe." He said, giving a slight smile to her.

Eir gave a small sigh herself, turning to Caleb and staring at him with her eyes. This specific stare sent a shiver down his spine. The effect felt so similar to Lyfa, her signature dagger.

"Are you okay, Summoner? You act like you do not care about your duties at times." She asked.

"Firstly, milady, call me Caleb. I would much rather prefer it. And secondly… you're right. But, I believe I must give some context." He said, turning towards the blue sky, which was slowly turning orange and purple as the sun started to fall down. His mind wandered back to his home, to that moment in his life, where everything in a way, fell apart. Eir gave a look of concern as his entire facial expression turned from melancholic to saddened.

"Five years ago, I broke up a courtship with my childhood friend, and in truth, I think it was for the best. We were going off infatuation, not actually love. However, it, it broke me. Instead of being cheerful and excitable, I became… what I am now. Serious, melancholic, discouraged. It took me a lot to even want to get out of bed in the morning. And every so often… I wouldn't contemplate ending it all."

"Oh." Eir remarked.

"It got slightly worse and worse over time, and I continued to isolate myself from society, only speaking to family, family like Cass when I was required to, or when I was asked something by them. In truth I thought that my life had no meaning, and I was… better off dead."

Caleb turned towards Eir, who was looking at him with her emotionless state, perhaps with a little bit of a frown.

"And then. And then I thought about it. I would never get out of the state, but I wouldn't be… always like it. And with that, I also looked at death differently. That was… that was the main reason why I launched the spell at her." He said.

"Looked at death… differently?" Eir asked.

Caleb reached out and took Eir's ungloved hand in both of his. He gave a small sigh, proceeded by a smile, trying to fill it up with as much warmth as he could.

"If I were to die, no matter what time it would be, then so be it. I don't care if it was today, if it was tomorrow, if it was within a week, within a month. I didn't care. I would gladly accept my fate, because I do not fear death like most people do."

"I- I see." She said.

Caleb shook his head, and then looked Eir in the eye.

"Before we head to dinner, there's something that I need to talk to you about in private. Something I want to confirm. Do you mind taking me back to your room, or would you rather come to mine?" he asked.

Eir didn't answer, but merely began to lead him to her room, and when they entered he was surprised on the design of it. Various flowers and books were scattered across the room, and their were various drawings, each of different scenarios that had happened after Eir had arrived and fought alongside of us. Hrid, Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan having a laugh while Ares and Seliph began to snicker at Leif and Nanna's interactions. His counterpart from awakening, Xepad, speaking and flirting with Hinoka and Flora, much to the dismay of Brigitte. Cass and Fjorm, sharing a kiss up in the same apple tree Robin and Corrin were just at. A portrait of himself firing a thunder spell which hurled it's way to her mother, and the look of shock on Alfonse and Sharena's faces. Lyfaberg was laid down on her desk above a small book labeled "A History of the Kingdoms: Nifl".

"So, what did you want to speak about? Also, I apologize that my room is a mess, I am not usually one to keep it in shape.

Caleb had to keep himself focused for what he was about to say, as he had is back turned to her.

"The door is shut correct?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I know… I believe I know the truth behind why you are with us, Eir."

Caleb slowly turned around, his expression turning deadpan as he continued to stare at the wide-eyed Eir.

"The- the truth?" she asked.

"Yes. I was putting some pieces together. And it has to do with your mother. You care for her deeply, and you wish to please her right? So, my hunch is that if you were to say to us when you first came to kill you if you were to betray, your mother had talked to you about turning on us?"

Eir's wide eyes immediately darted down. He was right. She was told to betray them.

"I'm not going to influence you at all to try and disobey your mother. You're your own person, and you make your own choices. But I will agree to those terms, that if you do betray, I will kill you. I've been practicing electric magic, and I promise you that the moment you betray us a Thoron spell will connect with you sent by me." He said, walking up to the woman who stood a few inches taller than her.

"I- I will expect it then."

The next thing he did however, he wish he hadn't. He cursed under his breath as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry for being so bold there, I promise. But, I just wanted to let you know that I- we care about you. Never, ever, lose yourself and be sure to follow your goals." Caleb said, walking towards the door and exiting it.

* * *

Eir's mind began to race at his words. How did he know? How was he so calm about her intentions? How was-

And then all of those answers came crashing down, as Caleb gave her a small peck on the cheek. It was soft and short, and it left her cheeks heat up and be stained pink against her pale skin.

Five minutes after his leaving of her room, she immediately headed over to her bed, to contemplate her day. She didn't even want to eat dinner that night. She just wanted to instead draw. Draw that moment if another person had seen it. Her keepsake.

What… what was this feeling? Perhaps she would know with time. Perhaps she would come to learn more about everything. Her mother's intentions, her own goals, how to feel, how to express, the various histories, the various cultures.

However, in this moment, her mind went to Caleb, and only Caleb, and her heart beat. Her mind raced with various images that she was quick to shake out of her mind.

That night, she dreamt of another time, a time were perhaps, her mother would be kind to the living. A time were she could show Caleb more of her homeland.


End file.
